The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, rotary engines for use in vehicles and the like.
Rotary internal combustion engines are well known within the art. The main advantage rotary engines offer over commonly used inline or v-shaped, reciprocating-piston, internal combustion engines is their compact size. As a result of their compact size, it is difficult to achieve a high compression ratio. In addition, because conventional rotary engines typically employ many intricate parts, rotary engines have been difficult and expensive to manufacture. Further, conventional rotary engines have been considerably less efficient than commonly used inline or v-shaped, reciprocating-piston, internal combustion engines. Because of these problems, the rotary engine has not been as commercially viable as other internal combustion engines.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a simplified rotary internal combustion engine that uses a minimum number of parts.
A further object of this invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine with increased operational efficiency.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.